1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound, and more particularly to an organosilicon compound having curing mechanisms in two ways in which it cures upon photopolymerization and in which it cures upon absorption of moisture in air, and capable of acting as a cross-linking agent when incorporated in silicone compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of photopolymerizable silicone compounds have already been developed, and these are utilized in ultraviolet radiation-curable adhesives and mold-making agents. Also, adhesives having curing mechanisms in two ways in which they cure by photopolymerization and in which they cure upon absorption of moisture in air (curing of a condensation type) are in wide use at present. However, cross-linking agents used in such compositions having curing mechanisms in two ways make it difficult to balance photopolymerizability with condensation curability, resulting in materials ill-balanced toward either curability.